Perdition
by Holly Lukeman
Summary: Dean Winchester was chosen for a purpose.


_September 18, 2008_

Blue eyes watched carefully as the world around the gravesite stilled and grew mute as the dead. Birds fled, the wind ceased, and every plant around the grave withered to fulfill God's command, for the power that it required was beyond that of their capabilities to survive. They fell without protest, knowing and accepting what was asked of them; it was their purpose to fulfill His Will, and nothing would tempt them away from that. So they bowed to that Will and died without a whisper.

Unheard by the rest of the world, a gasp and a cough burst from the corpse in the flimsy wooden box buried only feet beneath the surface. And the angel called Castiel heard the heartbeat as it stuttered and throbbed after so many months of death. Life spread through the limbs and the body, growing brighter and stronger as he watched. The brilliant blue eyes focused on the crude burial site with the rough wood cross pounded in above the coffin.

A soft rustle broke the glassy silence, and something moved under the earth. The shriveled grass was shoved aside by a hand that was very much alive. The hand was followed by its mate, both reaching unsteadily for the sky. The crown of a head was seen next, breaking through the barrier of dirt and death. And Castiel watched as Dean Winchester rose from the ground, born again into the world of man. The life had been bought with a price, and it was precious to his Father.

The boy groaned as he raised himself up and struggled out of his grave, dirt streaking his face and body. Hands grasped the lifeless plants and pulled, dragging his body forward and out of the ground. The child Dean blinked in confusion and rolled onto his back, breathing for the first time in four months. He stood quickly, brow furrowed and muscles tensed as he surveyed the dead land around him. And Castiel felt his fear.

Castiel watched as the child made his way from the grave, putting aside his doubts and moving on. Resilience; it was one of many features of his Father's children that he admired. When he allowed himself a moment of reflection, Castiel could understand why his Father loved the humans so dearly, so fiercely that it begot the existence of all he saw before him. All of it for them.

For a moment Castiel allowed himself to contemplate the child's future and the Father's plans for him. The name that his family had selected for him rang true to his calling. Castiel knew what the demon Azazel had done to the boy Sam those many years ago. The demon believed he had turned the child from Heaven's purpose; and yet, all things were in the Father's control. And the child Dean; his name whispered of a dark future, one that Azazel had disregarded. _From the valley_, was its meaning. And yet, though Dean walked through the valley of the shadow of death, he should fear no evil, for the Father was with him.

Castiel watched Dean trudge down the long road of dust, his thoughts swirling with questions and confusion. Yet determination broke through, shining steadily through the storm that raged inside of him. This child, this man whom his Father had chosen, who was seen as broken and dark through the eyes of Earth and Hell, would be the bearer of great deeds from on high. This one from the valley had been lifted from the darkness to step into the light.

The strength in this child was staggering even to Castiel, who had seen many men born and die. The strength was a gift from his Father, and it was beautiful. It broke through the darkness that surrounded the child, the darkness that had tried to claim him. There was nothing that the Father could not bring into his will; there was no darkness that could stand against His light. This child had been snatched from the brink of a black future and pushed into his destiny.

The demon Azazel had celebrated his victory over Heaven the night that Mary Winchester perished; this day the angels in Heaven sung of their Father's victory. This child from the now valley belonged to Heaven and its purpose. No one could take him from the Father's hands.

Castiel observed the child as he entered the gas station on the side of the road. He watched as the child drank and ate to replenish his strength. It was time to let him know for what he had been saved. Castiel opened his mouth and spoke to a human for the first time in millennia.

_Dean Winchester, you have been gripped tight and raised from perdition. You have work to do_.

* * *

A.N: If anyone knows how to get a beta for stories, I'd love to know; I definitely need one. I've tried to figure it out on this site, but I don't do well with computers. Please PM me if you can help. Thanks!


End file.
